ladybugfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ледиблог Альи/Стенограмма
Русская стенограмма = ---- Сцена'': Голос Альи слышен из видео.'' ---- [[Алья|'Алья']]:' Всем привет! С вами Алья, я веду прямой репортаж о единственной и неповторимой Ледибаг. Для тех, кто ещё не знает, расскажу, что это лучший блог на свете. Я создала Ледиблог, чтобы делиться своими видео и информацией о моей любимой супергероине Ледибаг! Зачем? Потому что она крутая. Как только появляется злодей, она умудряется остановить его и спасти Париж, причем без всякого труда! ---- из "Времеход".'' ---- [[Маринет Дюпэн-Чэн|Ледибаг']]':' ''Тайм-аут, злодейка! ---- Алья':' А те, кто из вас уже знают Ледиблог, часто спрашивают, как я умудряюсь быть там же, где и Ледибаг. Легко! У меня на телефоне стоит оповещение. ---- из'' "Леди Wifi".'' ---- [[Надья Шамак|'Надья Шамак']]:''' ''телефоне Альи Ледибаг и Супер-Кот снова спасают Париж из лап злодея. '' ---- Алья:' Вот это да! Поэтому я тут же спешу на место, и снимаю всё, чтобы вы ничего не пропустили. Моя мечта — узнать, кто же скрывается под маской. Если бы я знала кто она, я бы смогла предложить ей помощь. Если честно, то пока я ничего не узнала. Я просмотрела все книги в библиотеке, но ничего не нашла про Ледибаг. Поэтому я полагаюсь на свою супернаблюдательность, и надеюсь, что всё же узнаю кто она. Например, сначала я думала, что она ученая, которую ужалила радиоактивная божья коровка, пока она гуляла по ночному городку. Но с другой стороны, перевоплощаться ей явно помогают серёжки. Значит, моя версия не подходит. В общем, видите? Я ищу, исследую, наблюдаю, и делюсь всем с вами в Ледиблоге. Я буду и дальше снимать сюжеты о нашей любимой супергероине, и о всех её приключениях. Рано или поздно я узнаю кто такая Ледибаг. А пока, если у вас есть версии или идею, присылайте их мне. Ну, мне надо бежать. Увидимся, фанаты. А пока оставайтесь на связи, а я буду держать вас в курсе событий. Пока! ---- 'Конец.' ---- |-| Английская стенограмма = ---- ''Scene: Alya's voice is heard from a video. ---- Alya: Yo peeps, Alya here. Live from Paris with the one and only Ladyblog. For those of you who don't know what that is, welcome to the greatest blog ever. I created the Ladyblog so share all my exclusive videos of our favourite superheorine… Ladybug. Why? Because she's awesome! Any time a villain shows up, Ladybug manages to stop them and save Paris without even breaking a sweat! I'm telling you, she really is the best! ---- from "Timebreaker". ---- Ladybug: Time out, Timebreaker. ---- Alya: Those of you who don't know the Ladyblog are always asking me how I just happen to be there whenever Ladybug's in action. Easy. I have a special alert on my phone. ---- from "Lady Wifi". ---- Nadja Chamack: Alya's phone Once again Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a –. '' ---- '''Alya:' All I have to do is rush to the scene and start filming, so you don't miss a thing. Of course, my dream is to find out who's behind that mask; because if I knew Ladybug's secret identity, I could offer her my help! Truth is, so far I haven't found much. I've looked through every book in the library and still haven't found a single thing about Ladybug. So I'm relying on my own superpowers, the power of observation, to uncover clues about Ladybug's identity. For example, I used to think that maybe she was a scientist who got stung by a radioactive ladybug while strolling at the Cité des Sciences. But the more I think about it, the more I believe it's actually the earrings that help Ladybug to transform, so the whole bug-bite theory kind of went out the window. Anyway, as you can see, I look, I listen and I share everything I lear with you here on the Ladyblog. And I inted to keep tracking and filming our favourite superheroine on all of her missions. Sooner or later I'll find out who Ladybug really is. In the meantime, if you've got any ideas or theories, send them to me. I've gotta get to class. See you later bugheads, and stay connected! ---- The end. ---- Категория:Стенограммы, вэбизоды Категория:Стенограммы